


The Last Job

by SeeNashWrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Behind-the-scenes canon compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeNashWrite/pseuds/SeeNashWrite
Summary: A long-time client gives a contractor his final assignment. [A little vignette that could be a stand-a-lone or an accompaniment to “Hello, I’m Gone”]





	

The sky was different in Texas. He couldn't speak to Arizona or Colorado or Nevada, or even Mexico, but he knew what he knew. It was something about the way the sun cut through, something about the tint of the blue.

He traveled, albeit limited distances and for limited amounts of time. Texas was a big state, though not so big as to be gone long enough for his wife to fret. His work was no-nonsense and he was extra appreciated amongst his current clientele for his frugality, his efficiency.

They'd initially claimed to have no care for messy versus clean, but he knew better. They'd rather keep unknown, to where few a souls on earth as possible would even suspect they existed. Everything worked better for them this way; seemed they had no desire to be summoned all over the globe.

He could see that - he'd lived in the lone star state all his life, and had no pull to elsewhere. The constant position of the dials on public radios and televisions to the news channels that catered to the aptitudes of the lowest common denominator was vexing. He imagined the future would be the same way. Nothing ever seemed to change in Texas. Blessing or curse, depending on your perspective.

Less vexing, but still annoying, was how the vast number of gun-carrying, bravado-swinging, cowboy hat-and-boot wearers had no practical, economical, _life_ reasons for doing so. Dropped into a middle-of-nowhere scenario, they'd perish quickly. But all that posturing comforted them, and the conclusion he'd arrived at many moons ago was that for him, this was fortunate, to be surrounded by so many who were content. Unaware. Placid. Stereotypical.

And in a similar vein, he'd already been informed his last job was exactly that - basic. In and out. He'd actually hoped for more, hoped for a challenge, hoped for perhaps the comfort of a one-last-hoorah scenario where maybe, just maybe, it'd get a little messy for once and he'd get taken out in the process.

He wasn't having suicidal ideations; he was being pragmatic. Anonymous body in another town, filed in a line of cold cases, and his family would move on, eventually. They wouldn't have to suffer through it, watching him fade away.

Weeks ago, on a clear morning in a park near, but not too near, his home, the designated attaché had appeared seemingly from nowhere. This was, as they say, par for the course. He was used to it, the air of strangeness accompanying his best customer.

Rather, customers - seemed to be an alignment of at least two parties, far as he could tell. He found it easier to just think of the one at hand as the client versus dwelling too long on how many of them were really behind the curtain. It was supposed to go that the same one would never come twice, though he was pretty sure it'd happened a couple times and they were just outfitted differently. Maybe their ranks were thinning.

It wasn't often his sort of folk actually got contracted for jobs. Come to think, he'd never even heard of such a proposition, not in his entire life. Somebody would've ran their mouth about it, to be sure. He chewed on the thought that perhaps he was a bit of a pioneer in that respect, if such arrangements would keep on long after he was gone.

Rewards and acknowledgment in his line of work were few and far between, some of his ilk never seeing either at all in their lifetimes. And so in _that_ respect, these employers of his were the best, foremost because they paid. But to be fair, he supposed it was more than that.

He was always given clear, precise locations and times, so on-the-nose he had no idea how they were doing it. And no paper trail, just how he liked it. Instruction came verbally, read from a small, rectangular device they all kept in their pockets that lit up at the touch of a finger.

He'd never gotten a good look at it, would simply commit to memory what they said. He'd never asked to look at it, and they'd never offered. Besides, it was too _Star Trek_. His eldest loved that old show, got his little brother into watching the reruns. He couldn't hardly stand the thought of things like that, not for going on eight months now.

The well-dressed man - sporting what his wife would've kindly described as an "interesting" haircut - had walked towards the bench, removing a pair of reflective-lens aviators, letting out a low whistle, eyeing him up and down.

"Jesus. You're eaten up with it."

He'd shrugged, said that last part was true, but then informed his very last client there was no savior to be found there.

The client had laughed a little too hard.

"Yeah, yeah, no God in the streets, no church in the wild, I got it."

He'd assumed those statements referred to something but had no clue what, so he'd offered a tight-lipped trace of a smile in acknowledgment.

A reply in the form of a sigh floated over as his visitor took a seat at the other end of the bench.

"Always aaaall business with you," the client commented, beginning to remove what he knew would be a fat envelope from the inside pocket of the pinstripe suit jacket.

Then there was a pause - the arm extended in his direction, a finger raised.

"You need a tune up first? I can–"

He'd interrupted, refused.

The client's eyes had grown dark and icy.

"I'm not offering for your comfort. I have bosses to report to. I need to know the job's gonna get done and you're not gonna get all shaky, or go blind, or collapse. Get it?"

He could always tell from which faction of his clientele the dispatcher hailed, these messengers sent like clockwork every other Wednesday of every month to meet with him for around fifteen years now. The one down the bench was amongst those who dressed to the nines, walked with swagger, were more conversational and witty. The others tended to dress in a random array of seemingly whatever they could manage, had stiff gaits, impersonal to the point of being flat and rude.

So the shot across the bow was a little unexpected. Either way, he hadn't ever been intimidated by any of them. This continued to be the case, especially now.

Call someone else then, he'd replied calmly. And he'd held up his dominant hand. Steady as a rock.

The client nodded, handed over the envelope. It didn't take long to relate the details. And then he watched as the client stood, re-buttoned the pristinely tailored jacket, adjusted a skinny tie, returned the shiny sunglasses to what always seemed to be a smirking face.

_Fidgety bastard_ , he'd thought as he watched the preening.

Then he'd spoken one last time before his client zipped away.

He wanted to know why the one standing before him - or another of the unique members making up the collective - weren't handling it themselves. It seemed a little too simple. Too easy.

"It just may be. But they'd see me coming. Any of my kind. Or our partners. You? They won't even notice."

He supposed so, and shrugged his reply, because it was true - no one ever had.

A sly grin, a curt nod.

"That's why we like you, Buck. Might even miss you."

Now that was off-putting. The use of his nickname. No one outside of his wife - and his dearly departeds - should've known. None of his work associates, past nor present, ever knew this nickname.

His real name was something of an eye-roller, "old-timey" as his wife might've said. He thought it was cringe-worthy, never felt right on him. All the first-born boys in the family, back as far as they knew, had carried it. He - and everyone else up the line, at least back to his triple-great-granddaddy - had all had taken on nicknames. His own eldest was just called "Junior".

He had been known in the family as simply "Buck" since he was born, and his father had become "Big Buck" following that day. Even after the man's death that's what everybody still called him, and he'd heard the story more than once. How, even as a kid, there was no tradition, no "that's how we've always done things", that Big Buck didn't like to question.

Bucking the system - that was the both of them, boiled down to a nutshell. His father had liked carrying that mantle, and so did he. Shame it wouldn't be on his tombstone.

And while he was pondering, just like that, the client was gone. Not that he'd have expected the truth, should he have made the inquiry. Not that it mattered anymore.

He made sure to switch over to his other self during the short walk to the truck and the drive back out to the house. Jovial and kind, kidding and chuckling with the bag boy at the supermarket. He was supposed to bring home a few things to complete supper later.

Most hunters didn't bother with a ruse, but most hunters didn't have families to consider like his always had. Like the legacy of the name, his line had all kept families. Defying the system as it were, long before the Big and little Bucks came on the scene, marrying within their own community of like-minded folks and keeping up the family business.

Which is how every last one of them had been wiped out.

He wasn't going to make the same mistake. Married a sweet gal he'd met at a sock-hop and never looked back. Kept her and the boys in the dark for their own good.

She'd made too much for just the two of them, as usual. He'd still eat every bite served. He'd tried for awhile to reduce his girth, but his face got skinny and he thought his baseball caps didn't sit the same way. His knees had felt better, and he'd briefly missed that barely-owned muscle car.

All that was of no import now. Besides, his wife had been tickled pink that he'd gone back to second helpings of her comfort food. He wondered if he'd be able to recall her smile and her hugs and her kisses once he was gone.

Junior was at a girlfriend's house for dinner that evening, first time meeting the parents and such. He'd loaned the kid his church tie, even, so he knew his son must've really liked this one. The "kid" was out of his teens, and more than anxious to be out of the nest, though his mother was fighting it tooth and nail. Their youngest wouldn't be home for awhile yet still; football practice always seemed to run long these days.

He looked through the mail while sitting at the table and smelling the fried chicken cooking. He'd have to feign some good-natured annoyance at the bills. He briefly thought on her reaction, if she'd be angry at the sizable chunk of money she'd have after he was gone.

It'd be when she went to put the safety deposit boxes in just her name, likely dig through them while she was there. He'd made it seem like they had to survive on paltry Social Security and his equally dismal railroad pension. And of course, the bit of money from what she thought were under-the-table long-hauls he'd occasionally take on for the extra cash.

Amongst the usual items, there was the annual Christmas card they'd consistently received, from that little girl they'd sold the Impala to several years back. Moved on with her husband to Montana. The first card they'd gotten barely mentioned it, though, since it was filled up with apologies for selling the car. Neither he nor his wife cared - she was safe and she was happy, and they were happy for her.

She'd gotten up to three kids now, according to the picture inside, looked to be that she'd had them back-to-back-to-back. Two boys and a girl. It actually gave him a genuine smile, before it hit him again: he'd never have grandbabies. Figured he'd give a go at pretending she was his daughter and those pretty, chubby-cheeked cherubs were his never-to-bes, maybe coax a dream when he tried to sleep.

That creepy sumbitch she'd been married to had actually come out from Dallas, tracked her all the way to Lubbock somehow. He'd already looked into who the dirtbag was, on a job that had taken him to that area. Later on, after good old-fashioned laziness caused an end to the jerk's pursuit, he'd found the louse in a dive bar, just as he'd been promised.

It was the only favor he'd ever asked of his clients, asked it of one of the more drab contacts. The snotty ones would've wanted to make a deal of some sort for the information. They had, before, when his wife had gotten in a bad way.

It'd been almost a decade prior. All the docs had given her six months. But he'd already let one of the messengers know, two jobs back, that his ticket would be punched before his bill came due. They'd shrugged.

That business with the rescued girl was the only time he'd made an exception, taking care of something personal, something on the side. Something purely human. Not exactly his usual lot.

He'd taken care of it after the job, of course. Somehow wouldn't have seemed appropriate not to. It never made the news, he'd checked. That pathetic excuse for a man only'd had one person to bother with him for awhile now, and she was in another life, long gone.

Marrying his wife, being a father, and looking out for that girl often seemed like the only noble things he'd done. Didn't matter that perhaps these new sort of hunts were saving innocents on the back end. To him it was killing, and it had always been killing.

It gave him a measure of peace, selling her the car for cheap. He'd slept like a baby for the rest of that summer. Til the next job came around, of course.

His assigned targets weren't yet bumps in the night. His client had proven their eerily predictive skills to him. They'd given him several folks to watch over the course of a month, all those years ago, when he'd first been approached.

Down to the minute, they'd been right about when bites would occur, when the vengeance of unfinished business would begin. Reminded him how he'd been out of the game too long and was too old and out of shape to take on beasts. To prevent the transformations themselves.

But perhaps he could still prevent the suffering of countless others by beating monsters to the punch with one long-distance shot. They'd shown him with those first few examples that his marks would be the most vicious. These were the sort who would wreak the most havoc upon their unholy conversions.

He’d witnessed it. The first year, his employers had insisted he simply surveil, and these freshman nightcrawlers had indeed left miles of misery in their wake. Other hunters could take care of what got them that way, it was explained; the risk of these particular folks getting turned, whether today or tomorrow, was just too big a gamble any way you sliced it.

It had somehow made for a twisted sort of logic at the time.

This last job was to happen in five days. A married couple. He'd taken care of women before, didn't violate what sliver of a moral code he still possessed. The emotionless fellow who'd brought that first one to him had actually shown a touch of surprise when he didn't even blink.

He woke his wife and the boys just after dawn, kissing them all goodbye. He'd just be popping up to Kansas, he reminded them, be back in a few days. They understood - he'd made sure to do some extra complaining about the mortgage over the days prior, so it'd seem like sense, his making an exception to the no-out-of-state hauls rule. He'd pull extra cash from the box on his way back home to make the story stick.

"Bye, pops," the boys had mumbled with yawns and stretches.

"Love you, Buck, you be good," his wife had sleepily said.

The tall, pretty blonde was out on the front porch putting up Christmas lights, then moving on to hanging a sparse wreath on the door. It looked homemade. The tail of one of the strings of lights fell and he could see her sigh as she pulled the little step stool back over and climbed up again. She moved slowly and carefully, that huge belly clearly impacting her balance.

His commissioners had neglected to mention this particular detail.

He kept watching as a shiny black Impala not unlike his old one pulled up right at sunset. The woman and God and everybody for a square mile had to have known about the arrival, that deep growl of an engine heralding the approach. She met her husband on the porch, gave as big a hug as her belly would allow, and she received an equally loving embrace right back, unwashed greased-stained hands be damned. She didn't seem to care when some of it smudged off onto her cream-colored sweater when her belly got a rub.

He followed the strapping, jet-haired husband the next morning, sitting far enough away to go unnoticed but still close enough to watch through the garage's open doors, drinking coffee from his beat up thermos. The one that a lifetime ago only held distilled water and a crucifix.

Just a boy, a kid not unlike Junior, he thought. But a hard worker, no doubt - whipped through four cars and had started on the fifth by the time lunch rolled around. Smiled and chatted with the other mechanics all along the way.

Then the engine whisperer sat on a nearby curb, eating a sack lunch the wife must've packed. Good time to leave, check on what she was up to. Wanted to give her enough time to ease into her day.

He remembered the slow starts that came with being so close to giving birth. And he knew from experience how close she was. The baby would arrive before February rolled around, he'd bet money.

She left the house after lunch, looked like a friend had come to pick her up. Her eyebrows knit and her nose crinkled as she passed by her handiwork from the evening prior. That same ornery tail of tiny sparkles had come loose again, apparently not agreeing with the nail he'd watched her hammer into the front of the porch's overhang.

The roof didn't look all that good. He was curious as to whether she or her husband realized their desperate need for new shingles. Paint was chipping all over the exterior. He'd have a look around inside later, once he was sure she was occupied, but he suspected he'd find more of the same - they were young, they had a baby to plan for, and they hardly had anything but each other.

He remembered those days clear as a bell. His mind hadn't gone yet. Curse or blessing, depending on your perspective.

She and the friend had gone to a little consignment shop. They browsed, he browsed. Looked like she purchased some bedding for the crib he imagined was ready to go inside their house, given her husband's work ethic.

Then they stopped by a garage sale. She bought an angel figurine. He found it both sweet and futile, all at the same time. All dicks, far as he'd been able to tell.

But resolved, both the unfeathered and the shark-eyed bastards alike. They'd send others to the modest house on Robintree; could be they already had. Maybe they'd be successful next time they tried. For now, they could go to hell.

Which is what he said aloud while he was driving back home. Just passed through Oklahoma City when the same messenger from weeks prior popped into the truck's cab without warning. Looked more than simply irritated - seemed pretty beat down. Perhaps their little jaunts to come see him wore them out more than they'd let on.

The warning he expected was issued. A few more days left on the clock. The payment was retaken from the glove box - minus the chunk that now resided in the _Impala's_ glove box, wrapped in a brief note that implied they should just accept they had their own secret Santa. There was a roll of darkened eyes, followed by as abrupt an exit as the arrival.

He made sure he was out of state again, staying in a dingy motel in a bad part of the random city he'd selected. And he thought hard on the couple he'd chosen to spare as he laid quietly atop the stained bedspread, eyes closed and smiling. Even when he heard the dogs begin to howl.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is fuel! Let me know if you enjoyed. -Nash


End file.
